1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable collapsible boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water sports have always been popular and one such sport that has increased in popularity over the years is boating. Boats are useful and necessary for getting to those hard-to-reach fishing spots and, of course, essential for some types of fishing, such as trolling. However, such boats are expensive and must be transported to the fishing location. Also, boats of a larger size are difficult to store at home.
There is a need for a boat that can be easily stored, then transported to a desired area and quickly and easily be erected for fishing or the like. Such a boat must be light in weight and strong enough to support a small motor and at least one operator.